


Her heart belonged to him

by MarauderMcCorriston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Inspired by Fanart, James loves Lily, Lily loves James, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, True Love, cause they're my otp, jily, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderMcCorriston/pseuds/MarauderMcCorriston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't understand how he could be breathtakingly beautiful, endearingly handsome, strikingly sexy and adorably cute all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her heart belonged to him

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by this fanart by Viria13  
> http://viria13.deviantart.com/art/everything-208762256

Lily ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, she was looking for him. She needed to see him again. A week had been too long apart from him. She had just floo'd into Dumbledores office after visiting home. Her mum was ill, this time it was terminal. The doctors weren't too sure how long she had left but they said something about having a last Christmas to spend with together. Hogwarts was busy, students were crowding the corridors, their scarves pulled up to their ears and their arms wrapped around themselves as they made their way to the next lesson.  
Lily hadn't told her friends she was returning so soon, she didn't think she would herself but the ache in her heart made her want to feel the safety of her loved ones. She jostled past students, most of them taller than her but with her right shoulder first she managed to squeeze through the crowd at a faster pace than the moving hoard. She didn't anticipate she would run straight into the back of somebody, freakishly tall, who was stood still in this bustling crowd of Hogwarts colours, until her nose pressed against his back before bouncing back.  
Lily let out a short squeal before balancing herself, the tall stranger turned round, a look of annoyance on his hard face, until he saw who it was.  
“Ah Lily! Are you okay?” He asked, a lazy smile on his face.  
“I think so” Lily said, swaying slightly. She had ran from Dumbledores office without stopping and now all the blood was rushing back to her head causing a dizzy spell.  
“Sorry about that, where are you headed?” He asked, it was Robert, a 7th year like Lily. He was freakishly tall and had a very lazy attitude which was portrayed through the way he held himself. He usually slumped and walked very long wide lethargic steps.  
“I'm trying to find-” Lily said breathlessly, looking around Roberts arm, searching the corridor.  
“Ah, the other half? The soul-mate? The -”  
“Yeah something like that” Lily laughed slightly, her eyes still searching “See you later Rob!”  
With a little wave Lily left Robert standing in the corridor, surrounded by people who were at least a foot smaller than him. He must be part giant, Lily thought as she ran through the corridor.  
“Lily!” A voice squealed as she approached the Great Hall. Lily broke into a faster run at the sound of her best friends voice. Marlene. They ran towards each other, embracing tightly.  
Marlene pulled back swiftly.  
“You never said you were coming back!” She said, searching for answers.  
“I didn't think I would so soon, I just really missed-”  
“Him” Marlene smirked, very smugly. She liked to think she had a lot to do with the romance that had sprouted for her best friend. It wasn't anything devious, just gave a little extra shove Lily really needed.  
“Everyone” Lily corrected her. It was true, she missed her best friend and her other friends dearly. Although she did long for one embrace more than the others, and it still was no where to be seen.  
“Whatever you say, it's so nice to have you back Lil” Marlene said, a sad smile on her face. She pulled her into another embrace and they stayed like that for a few seconds longer.  
“Lily?” A male voice spoke, obviously shocked to see her too.  
“Hey Sirius” Lily said, breaking from the hug and beaming at her shaggy haired friend. Sirius walked closer to her from the entrance to the Great Hall. He ruffled her hair as soon as he was near enough and Lily giggled quietly while playfully shoving his hand away.  
“What do we owe the pleasure?” He smiled.  
“I just knew you all missed me so much, I had to come save you all from yourselves!” Lily said sarcastically, although she new it was secretly true.  
“I'm so glad you did, I was going to jump off the astronomy tower tonight!” Sirius joked  
“All for me? I feel so honoured you feel that way” Lily laughed, Sirius threw an arm around Lily and turned to face Marlene.  
“She's honoured Mar, for my love, you should follow in her footsteps” Sirius winked at her.  
“Get over yourself Black” Marlene said, crossing her arms.  
“I think you two have unfinished business” Remus laughed as he joined us, “Lily, good to see you. How are you?” He asked with concern.  
“I am okay thanks. Glad to be back” Lily smiled genuinely at him “I've missed you all”  
“Even me?” Peter said, he appeared from behind Remus, a goofy smile on his face  
“Especially you Pete!” Lily laughed. “So update me, what's been going on?”  
“Well these two wont stop teasing each other and it's highly annoying” Remus told her motioning towards Marlene and Sirius.  
“No we don't!” Marlene argued.  
“Yeah you do” Sirius said from beside Lily “You love it”  
“You love it more, you just wanna get up on all this” She motioned to her body “but you can't get none”  
“Can't I? What about the other night when we had some private time in the room of requirement?” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Seriously Black? You call that 'private time' I've had much better private time with the Ravenclaw Captain, you know, Ravenclaws they know their stuff. Unlike messy Gryffindors, no care for the other person” Marlene fought back, a mischievous look on her face. Sirius didn't hesitate for a quick reply.  
“Well if you'd let me show you my stuff, I could give this Ravenclaw a run for his Quaffle” Sirius joked.  
“You two are so annoying” Remus said.  
As they bickered on, Lily zoned out of the conversation. She was so happy to be back with her friends, the people who made her smile no matter what could come her way.  
But where was he?  
She just wanted his arms around her. She wanted to bury her face into his neck, surrounded by his scent, not having to move for at least a few days.  
That's when she saw him. He was in the great hall quite a way from her but it was unmistakably him.  
His hair was sticking up all over the place and he was running one hand through it, a move which both frustrated and turned Lily on more than anything she thought could. His smile was covering the better half of his face as he was talking to a 6th year Gryffindor who was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she had to be near him. She lifted Sirius' arm off her, ignoring the protests from him and left their group of friends. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he was captivating. She didn't understand how he could be breathtakingly beautiful, endearingly handsome, strikingly sexy and adorably cute all at the same time. It made her stomach flutter and her brain turn to mush just looking at him. It was something entirely excitingly different when he touched her, her whole body felt alive. He pushed up his glasses from the bottom of his nose which just willed Lily to be closer to him. She entered the great hall and began walking swiftly towards him, not wanting to waste any more time without his arms around her.  
He looked up, sensing someone was nearing him and his heart beat against his chest so hard he thought it was going to break out. His knees felt weaker as he saw the small red headed beautiful girl walk towards him. She had a look on her face he had never seen before but he found he was soon mirroring it as he walked away, mid conversation, towards her. He didn't know why she was here so early but he didn't care. Ever since she had left he had just wanted the feel of her in his arm again, the touch of her delicately soft skin and her plump, wanting lips on his. He remembered she was beautiful but seeing her after a week, it made his whole world spin again. He couldn't believe he didn't remember she was this beautiful.  
They closed the gap between each other quickly and they stood, chest to chest looking at each other. Both were wearing stupidly lovestruck grins as their chests lifted up and down with their heavy breaths.  
“James” Lily whispered. She said it so quietly that he wasn't sure it even left her mouth.  
He couldn't handle it any more, he had to touch her. He brought his hand up to her face and held it as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. The contact made his lips buzz and he closed his eyes savouring the feel of her in his hands. His whole world stopped and right now was the only thing that mattered, this moment is the light in any darkness in this world. This moment would ground him, it would be there when all other moments had faded from his memory. Lily would be there, effortlessly beautiful, engraved in his memory.  
Lily lifted her hands to rest on his arms and relished in the feel of his warm hands on her face. The motion of his kiss on her forehead sent off of her feelings for him rushing to the surface. It was an graceful, affectionate move. He didn't try snog her face off or lift her in a spinning hug for some grand gesture. He just held her and kissed her forehead, it was just what she needed from him, a confirmation of his love for her.  
All the feelings she had been feeling over the past week, anger, sadness, hurt all came to the surface along with her love for James and she let out a small sob. Hearing her sob, James moved his hands from her face and encircled his arms around her, pulling her close. One hand resting on her head, tangled in her red, fiery hair and the other round her waist, holding her tightly.  
Lily buried her head in his chest, her hands up near her face and contently closed her eyes. Finally she was here, in the arms of the person who truly loved her. She loved him back; so much she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest, because it no longer belonged to her. It belonged to him, it always had and it always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been staring at this fanart for weeks on my desktop and I was dying to express my feelings for how wonderful it is!  
> Check out her work here -http://viria13.deviantart.com/ - its beautiful.


End file.
